


The Agony of Heartache

by BloodFireDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x11, Heartache, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, POV Eobard, RathaWells, mostly just dialogue, mutual feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFireDragon/pseuds/BloodFireDragon
Summary: When former S.T.A.R. Labs employee Hartley Rathaway is captured by the Flash, Dr. Harrison Wells pays him a visit at his cell.And although there's a lot the heartbroken Hartley wants to know or ask, all he can do at this moment is to finally confess his feelings for his former boss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I totally spontaneously wrote this fic, so it's nothing special. (I don't even think it's interesting)  
> But yeah... Thought maybe someone likes it. Also there's WAY to few Hartley fanfictions.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D  
> Please leave comments and kudos.

Eobard - in disguise as Dr. Harrison Wells, of course - sat on his wheelchair in front of Hartley Rathaways' cell.  
The two scientists were talking since a couple of minutes already. No one was watching. The rest of the team had several things to do, so Eobard and his former employee could speak openly to each other.

Well... at least almost.

Eobard couldn't tell Hartley about his true identity, of course.

Hartley seemed to prefer talking about how much he hated Dr. Wells, anyway.  
But, suddenly, the young engineer changed direction.

"I love you, Harrison," Hartley said, his voice bitterer than Eobard had ever heard it before.  
"And do you know, what's the worst about it?"  
Hartleys' voice trembled in hatred. But Eobard didn't answer. He just wanted to hear what Hartley had to say.

"I know, you know. I know, that you've always known. Since the first day that I was in love with you - even at the beginning, when I only had a crush on you - you have always known about it!" he hissed.  
"And yet, you didn't even blink, when you broke my heart. It's like you have always just played with me. Like my feelings for you were something funny; a toy.

"You know, you just could let me have known that I never had any chance with you. But instead- ...instead you were always there for me! You made me feel welcome and beloved. You let me believe, that I actually meant something to you!

"But now I see: I never did, did I? I never meant anything to you. I was just another one of your little unimportant pawns. Someone you can easily replace."

A bitter laugh escaped Hartleys' throat, forcing Eobard to close his eyes.  
Even tough Hartley said mostly the truth - his empathy never ceased to impress him - there was one thing, Hartley was wrong about.  
He did - and still does - mean something to his former boss.  
Eobard might not completely understand in what way he liked...loved(?) Hartley, but he does have strong feelings for him.

To hear the young scientist talk like this, now...it was breaking Eobards' heart.

"All the time," Hartley continued, "you pretended, we were a team; that we were friends. You saw- !" Tears glistened in the boys' sad eyes. He fought them; didn't want his love to see him weak. But a single drop rolled down his heated cheek.

With a raspy, trambling voice, he continued. Who knew, when he would get another chance to tell all that he ever cared about to the only person that had ever mattered to him?

Who knew if he would ever be able again to gather all the strengh he needed to say all this?

"You saw how much you meant to me, Harrison. How much I loved you. But you fired me... without any reason. Out of nowhere, you seemed to be a person that I never knew. A person that threatened me, hurt me.  
"And suddenly, I wondered if I actually knew you at all. Harrison Wells. The man, who I loved more than anything else.

"I have never adored anyone as much as I adore you. Harrison... you- you've made me feel all those things that felt incredible. You know, that warmth, which filled my entire body, the knowledge that someone actually cared about me, liked me. The way I am. I always thought - and I know that it's true - that you understand me. Something that never happened before or after.

"I can't believe that I was so wrong about you.

"I don't care about why you risked the accelerator to explode. I don't care about why you were so obsessed with it, that you thought it was necessary to threaten me. I don't even care about your relationship with Flash.

"But what I really want to know, Harrison, is: Why... did you hurt me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Because, please- I beg you! Please, don't tell me that you really never cared about me. That I never meant anything to you."

Hartleys' deep dark blue eyes were filled with pain.  
Pain that made Eobards' chest ache like it never had before. He wished he could tell Hartley the truth. He had never wanted to hurt him. But it was what had been necessary.

"Hartley," Eobard finally said.  
"You have to understand, that there are things, I cannot tell you. But I want you to know... that you have always meant so much to me.

"I know, it's hard for you to accept, but you still do. I care about you, Hartley. A lot. I always have.  
"And I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't even want to fire you. But I had to."

Eobard put off his glasses and rubbed his hand over his eyes.  
He then looked at Hartley.

"I sincerely hope, that, one day, you can forget me..."

Hartleys' mouth dropped slightly open, in disbelief about Harrisons' cold words.

"Because, Hartley, I love you."

Hartley watched as his former boss and the painful love of his live left the room in his wheelchair.

Whilst Eobards' heart was pounding heavily in the agony of heartache.


End file.
